


Claw and Bow

by ashurbadaktu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashurbadaktu/pseuds/ashurbadaktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post S2 reflection from Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw and Bow

**Author's Note:**

> A fill from Tumblr that I liked too much to sit there. Thanks for the inspiration, meandrous!
> 
> Unbetaed

There’s no such thing as fate, just like there’s no such thing as werewolves.

She knew what he meant when he said it, knew he was trying to give her hope, maybe even  _faith_  in the idea that the wounds would heal and that the happiness that they’d found in each other could be restored.  The problem was that right now, the only part of fate she was feeling was the inevitability.  The hope _less_ ness of it, the idea that no matter what she did and how she tried, they would end up together.

And right now, the only way that image wanted to present itself to her was facing off, claw to bow, on opposite sides of a war.

She knew that Scott had never wanted to be a werewolf, that the change was something he regretted to this day, and that he always tried to make sure he kept the beast at bay.  Before her own descent into darkness, she’d thought it was just his natural sweetness, that no matter what, it would never stick because Scott was just… different.  Now, she could see it was an effort, a very  _conscious_ effort that he had to make.  When you were in the dark, when you thought you had to fight, when you felt cornered and angry and wanted to make the whole world pay for what it’d done to you, ‘sweetness’ could get swallowed whole in one gulp.  It was no defense.  No more than rage was.

No, what Scott had was  _strength_.  True determination.  Willingness to sacrifice not his principles, but  _himself_  for what he believed in.  She’d thought she had those things, thought that by forging herself into a weapon of cold hard calculation and steel that she could get things  _done_ … but all she’d really done was provide a tool for Gerard to hurt more people with.  She’d shut herself off, shut herself down, let herself be made  _less_  and she wasn’t even sure how to undo any of it within her, let alone make things right with anyone else. 

Because Scott was right.  There  _was_  fate, just like there were werewolves.  And unfortunately, both of those things figured pretty heavily into the future that she and Scott were going to have.  

The thing was, he was already on a path.  Whether he liked it or not, Derek had been right: Scott was a leader.  Scott was the guy who’d make the tough decisions and put himself on the wire and while she didn’t know as much about werewolves as she’d like, she’d seen how Isaac had stood by him.  She knew how Derek desperately wanted his support.  She knew that when he’d come to  _her_  with a plan, she’d helped him too.  Because when it came down to it, she always knew he was trying to do the right thing.  It was one of the things she loved about him, really.

It would be so easy to put it all behind her and plan a path that led to him.  It would be so simple to call him up and soak him in and try to heal and build with him there, become the Allison he remembered.  The Allison she’d loved being.  

But that wasn’t right either. 

No, she had a fate.  She had a path.  And for a while, she was going to have to walk it alone.  She needed the space to pull off the armor she’d built up around her, pull  _out_  the cracked and brittle shards in her skin from where it had shattered and dented and defended her from exactly nothing.  She needed to heal the wounds inside, let the scar cover them over to make them tougher, find the holes and fill them with who she’d been, what she knew, what she’d  _believed_ before she thought she was putting away childish things like compassion and humanity.  More than that, she had to take all of it, learn from all of it, grow  _from_  it, and figure out who she was at the end of all of it.  It was scary and it was daunting and it was all in front of her, her task and no one else’s.  

There was fate and there was werewolves.  There was her and there was Scott.  And she  _would_  be there, she decided, him with his claws and her with her bow.

But as God was her witness, when she got there?  They’d be standing side by side.


End file.
